


the princess and the pirate: epilogue

by gingergenower



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is an epilogue don't read it before the main story it won't make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the princess and the pirate: epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiwistreetSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwistreetSwan/gifts).



> Hope this is what you wanted!

Snow hurried to the study, hands twisting together. No person should be kept from their heart, and Emma would never be the same without it. She could only pray she’d be summoned for good news.

Throwing the door open, Snow found Emma first. Front and centre, she marched up to her and threw her arms around her mother, Snow matching her embrace. Emma shook in her arms, and Snow waited as long as Emma needed. They parted, Snow wiping away a few stray tears from Emma’s cheeks.

“Having my heart makes a difference,” she said.

Smiling, Snow kissed her forehead. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too.”

Past Emma, David was rigid with anger, shoulders tight and eyes narrow, looking at the stranger in the room.

Tall and lean, his hair scruffy and wearing black leathers and a menacing silver hook for a hand, the man leaned against the arm of an armchair, admiring the grandeur of the room with a raised eyebrow. He seemed oblivious to the look David was giving him, except for a slight smirk in the corner of his mouth.

“Killian Jones, I presume?”

He looked up at her, adjusting his expression to something of a neutral smile, and bowed his head. “At your service, your majesty.”

She didn’t return the smile, but ignored David. “With the greatest of respect, might I ask why you’re in my castle when you had the audacity to kidnap my daughter all those months ago? You still haven’t apologized for it, so I haven’t been inclined to forgive you.”

Resting a hand cautiously on Snow’s arm, Emma edged herself between them. “He’s here with me.”

“I am sorry for kidnapping her,” he said. “Although, in my defence, I didn’t know she was your daughter. I’d have asked for a lot more money if I had.”

Emma smacked her forehead. “Shut up?”

He smirked outright, but didn’t say anything else.

Snow took in Emma, the way she’d oriented herself between them, and David, who still looked prepared to kill Hook. “When you asked me about travelling, instead of your other plans- where you talking about him?”

All at once, Emma seemed relieved to not have to explain it, and terrified of what Snow might say. She nodded.

Snow stepped around Emma, marching up to Hook. He hurried to his feet, standing up straight. “Here’s my offer. Five thousand gold pieces to leave Emma alone and never return to my kingdom again.”

In the corner of her eye, she saw David shift, but she maintained eye contact with Hook. He wasn’t blinking.

“That’s generous, but no.”

“Ten thousand.”

“No.”

“Twenty.”

Hook sighed. “Is this some kind of test? Prove my worthiness, and she’ll be mine?”

“No. It’s a genuine offer.”

For the smallest moment, he glanced past Snow to Emma. His jaw tightened, eyes set, as he looked back at Snow. “I’d pay twenty thousand to stay.”

Taking a step back, Snow watched him. “I don’t decide who deserves Emma. Emma does. But I assure you, I don’t trust you yet, and neither of you will have my blessing until I do trust you.”

“If you knew what he’s done for me,” Emma said. “You would trust him.”

Snow turned her back on Hook- her own kind of extension of trust- to look Emma in the eye. “Give it time.”

“Snow, you can’t be serious.”

“Mate, c’mon, let-”

Snow cut Hook off holding one finger up to him. She ushered David aside, and there was something desperate and afraid in his eyes. She held his hand. 

“Fearing Emma leaving is futile, because she will leave. We just have to be able to put our faith in her always coming back.”

“He’s the worst of his kind.”

“Emma found something good in him.”

David ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes. “He kept her heart to keep it safe from the writer. That’s why he took it.”

Snow nodded. “One meal. That’s all I ask. Let’s hear their story.”

Opening his eyes, he bit his lip. “And if I don’t like him?”

“You’ll be civil until Emma asks otherwise.”

“He’s a pirate.”

“We might be able to work something out. Perhaps he avoids our waters and those of our allies from now on? We’ll arrange something.”

He looked at Emma. “Alright.”

She kissed his cheek, smiling, and called for a servant. They would ask that the kitchens to prepare something now, but they had much to catch up on. There was no need to hurry.


End file.
